The Tale of Faye
by XxLOLtasticxX
Summary: Faye's life had always consisted of being a normal Hyrulian farmer with a crush on her best friend and neighbor, Link, until things went topsy-turvy. Now Faye is a princess and doesn't know who to love: her best friend or a new stranger that intrigues her? (Alternate Universe sort of. Probably after Ocarina of Time. Dark Link x OC, maybe some Link x OC, Zelink)


_***Author's note: Hey readers! So i've tried posting on other websites before but didn't get many viewers. I'm mainly posting this just to get my writing out there I guess. I know i'm not the best, and I don't write often... So if you do like this story, review and tell me! Comments will probably help me write more.. : Enjoy!***_

He was so close to me I could actually feel him this time. His smooth golden tan skin had well defined muscles underneath it. His corn blond hair was so fine and silky whenever it was ran through by my fingers. His lips touched mine and it was as if explosive fireworks went off inside my body. He was warm, no, he was hot. He kissed me like the passionate lover he was, holding me there in his arms until he pulled back and I bolted up in my bed.

Panting, I looked down. I was covered in sweat...again. It had all been one intense dream. The sickening kind that felt so real, when you woke up, you wish you never had. I sighed, knowing there was nothing else I could do now but mourn over my dead fantasy. I tucked my legs into my chest and laid my head down, my golden hair cascading down like a waterfall. Why did my best friend have to be the man I was in love with?

Looking down at my feet, I noticed how wet the bed was with sweat "Dammit," I cursed, quickly getting up so I could strip the sheets. "Mother will be furious yet again..."

Judging by the moonlight peering in through my tall window, it must have been late in the night. The moon was on the top of the sky and the sliver of the crescent didn't provide me much light to work in but I didn't dare light a candle. The smoke could easily wake up my sensitive mother, and that was something I did not want.

Now that I was up and moving, I began to remember what tonight was and cursed all over again. "I need to hurry!" I muttered at myself, grabbing my forest green corset and mint skirt. I decided that this was a time for casual clothing, putting the corset on first over my underdress/nightgown combo piece. Richer citizens could easily afford to have a separate gown to wear under their dresses and one to sleep in but that was a luxury I couldn't afford. Once the corset was laced up, I slipped on the skirt and then some boots. With one last brush of my hair, I popped open the window and snuck out silently like a thief in the night. No one had been woken, no one had been stirred.

I had walked the path from my home to my neighbor's so many times in the dark, I could probably do it blindfolded, not that I wanted to. The ground was worn from wear and it was probably the only reason that I could get to the home without getting lost in the thick of the woods.

When I finally approached the cabin house that belonged to my neighbors, I smiled so brightly, there was probably a beam of light coming from my teeth shining on to none other than Link. He was just as I always remembered: hair as yellow as corn, eyes as blue as the sea, skin perfectly sun kissed from his time outside. My heart skipped a beat and started to flutter.

"Took you long enough, Faye," he teased lightly, flipping hair out of his eyes. I partially swooned, mainly on the inside but I wouldn't be surprised if it showed on the outside.

"I-I was...sleeping..." I replied timidly, stepping closer to my childhood friend.

We had both been adopted as young children and when our parents let us meet, we immediately hit it off. Link was courageous where I was scared. I was level headed where he was rambunctious. It was like we were Yin and Yang for one another, and I liked it that way. He was my perfect half, or at least that is what I believed. For as long as I could remember, we had both been there for each other. I always listened to Link's tales with a patient ear while he always stood up for me when I was scared.

Link finally stood up from his chair on the wooden deck and walked over to me in a few graceful strides. With a gleam in his eye, he placed one of his strong hands on my shoulder and with the other hand, he brushed my hair out of my face. My heart started beating even faster. I swore he could hear it by now because it was so loud!

"L-Link! Ah! I-I..."

"Let's go," he interrupted, taking my fragile hand in his. His hands were strong and callused where mine were smooth and delicate. Describing us always came in opposites, just like I had said.

Him leading courageously and me blindly following, Link took off into the forest in the thick of the night. It was hard to see with the lack of bright moonlight, but Link knew the woods forwards and backwards. I would trust him with my life no matter where we were, but I definitely had complete confidence in him while in the woods. We swerved through trees, stepped over bushes, and snapped twigs in half until we arrived at our destination. Long ago we had discovered a perfect little nook in the woods next to a small spring. The trees were surrounding the small clearing but left the inside open so we could look up at the stars. Over time, we had brought parts of fallen trees for us to sit on and tons of different supplies we might ever need. It was our hideout and I loved coming here.

Link was already down on the ground with a blanket, staring up at the stars while I had blanked out. Once I was back down to earth, he chuckled at me but extended his hand out for me to take. I gladly took it, allowing him to pull me down to lay next to him. Link was so warm, especially under the blanket. It was hard not to cuddle next to him, and if he did ask, i would just blame it on the cool wind; fortunately for me, he didn't bother to ask why I was so close. Maybe Link was used to it by now.

Despite his warm body and the blanket, I was still managing to shiver. I was half way convinced I was doing it just because I was so damn flustered around him. Link saw it as a sign that I was cold and wrapped his arms around my body, pulling me in even closer to him. I could smell his cologne now vividly and it made me melt like butter.

"I haven't seen you in so long, Faye," Link finally spoke, his chest rumbling against my back with each word. I shook even more.

"I know... Y-You've been gone on missions for the castle, haven't you? I know that becoming a knight of Hyrule meant a lot to you," I replied back, my voice a little shaky every now and then.

"It's sad I have to be away, but it's so much fun, Faye! And the princess..." Link sighed happily, practically snapping my heart in two. "She's so beautiful, Faye, with these bright blue eyes and hair like gold. She's practically an angel."

I didn't say anything. I wouldn't let myself say anything. Anything i could have said would have only made things worse for me. He was head over heels in love with the princess as much as I was madly in love with him: the worst love triangle of all. With my mouth still shut, I placed my head down on Link's chest, trying to pretend I was tired only to find out that I really was exhausted. My dream from earlier had really wiped out all of my energy.

"Faye...?" Link called out softly once he thought I was asleep, and I didn't answer. I was almost asleep... In fact, I did fall under and black out from the world for a while.

And it felt perfect.

I woke to the sound of shouting along with commotion in general. Everything was suddenly cold and I pulled the blanket to me only to discover that I was no longer sharing it with another being anyway.

"L-Link...?" I stammered, slowly opening my eyes. Before me, Link was standing with his sword drawn. Before him were three boys, one small and stocky, another tall and bulky and the other just kind of scrawny. All of them looked too cocky for their own good. I slowly started to recognize them from the days when Link and I would go into town. They were Knights in training just like Link, flaunting off their expensive training armor and new swords. Boys could start going to The Knight Academy as early as age eighteen, and my guess was that was what age they were.

The obvious leader of the gang, the scrawny one, stepped forward, a cocky smirk spread on his pig-like face. He had already been speaking to Link before I had woken so I caught in on the middle of the conversation.

"Doesn't it suck not having proper training, farm boy? You may already work, but you know nothing! What's a knight's without his training and team?!"

The other two boys chimed in their agreements but didn't dare say more. They looked like they were shaking in their boots.

"And what's even funnier," the boy added, stopping his sentence to laugh out loud. "What's funnier is that you actually think you have a shot with Princess Zelda! Isn't that why she's here?" The scrawny boy gestured to me with his cocky smirk still ever present. "Too make up for not being with the princess."

I opened my mouth to say something but quickly shut it. No, this wasn't my fight. They were here to aggravate Link and... It was working. Link was practically fuming, his breathing short and hefty as he tried to control his anger.

The next few seconds all went by in such a blur, I couldn't keep it all straight in my mind. The other men drew their swords but didn't have the opportunity to strike Link. With the flick of his wrist, Link disarmed them all and had them down on their knees, shaking.

"Never talk to me or Faye again," Link growled, his eyebrows furrowed in anger. His sword was pointed at the leader's neck with an unwavering grip.

The boys scrambled up to their feet and fled our hideout faster than a mouse running from a cat. Link just stood there, breathing heavily from all of the stress of the situation. My body finally stopped shaking and I stood up carefully.

"Link?" I called out to him softly, walking up behind him. My hand slowly reached out and touched his shoulder. He flinches back from my touch, causing me to immediately pull back.

"Let's get you home, Faye," Link said calmly, his tone surprisingly soothing. I didn't understand how he could change from one personality to the next to easily.

We put things back to the way they should be and then left the clearing. The whole walk home was awkwardly silent between us, the only noise around us coming from the animals. How desperately I wished I could read Link's complex little mind...

When we finally got back to my house (Link was chivalrous and always took me home first), I couldn't stand the silence anymore. "Link, I don't want to be away from you!" I finally just blurted out, grabbing his arm on his bicep. My fingers instinctively squeezed, refusing to let him slip away from me.

Link simply chuckled a little, smiling down at me with his perfect pearly white teeth. He eventually pulled me into his chest, wrapping his strong arms around my frail body. Before pulling away, his lips met my ear and he whispered, "Nor do I want to away from you..."

With everything said and done, Link pulled back and then left me at the front of my house. This night was the same as every night. More tears, more sweat, more dreaming. Every night was an intense night of him.


End file.
